Backstage Rush
|} Backstage Rush - pierwszy odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Big Time Rush. Opis Odbywa się ostatni koncert w trasie "All Over the World Tour" w Toronto, a chłopaki chcą się nauczyć, jak szybciej zmieniać ubrania tak, aby pobić rekord zespołu N*SYNC. Kendall i James są zdeterminowani, żeby pobić rekord, Logan chce przeczytać do końca swoją książkę, a Carlos uprowadza francuskiego świerszcza, tak aby nie został aresztowany przez inspektora. Na sam koniec zespół pobija rekord i zostaje umieszczony na ścianie sławy teatru w Kanadzie. Piosenki #Big Time Rush - alternatywna wersja #Love Me Love Me #Blow Your Speakers #Famous #Time of Our Life #Boyfriend #This Is Our Someday #Cover Girl #City Is Ours #Elevate Obsada Główna *Kendall Schmidt jako Kendall Knight *Carlos Pena, Jr. jako Carlos Garcia *James Maslow jako James Diamond *Logan Henderson jako Logan Mitchell *Ciara Bravo jako Katie Knight *Stephen Kramer Glickman jako Gustavo Rocque *Tanya Chisholm jako Kelly Wainwright Gościnna *Jonathan Schmock jako francuski inspektor Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku można się dowiedzieć, że Katy umie mówić po francusku, a Carlos ma alergię na pszczoły. * Tweet Nickelodeon potwierdził, że ten odcinek jest odcinkiem pilotażowym sezonu, natomiast 2 odcinek zaczyna sezon 3. * Ten odcinek został nakręcony 3 kwietnia 2012 roku. * Czwarta ściana jest złamana w tym odcinku dwa razy. ** Pierwsza czwarta ściana: Kelly i Gustavo pytają widownię o przerwę na reklamy. ** Druga czwarta ściana: Gdy chłopaki śpiewają "Elevate" na żywo, ich inicjały (CP, KS, JM, LH) są widziane na czapkach. * W odcinku "Bardzo cenne wpadki" jest widziane, jak świerszcz jest wkładany do ust Carlosa. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek sezonu 3, oraz całego serialu, w którym słowo Time nie jest użyte w tytule. * "Bardzo ważny koncert" oraz ten odcinek, są odcinkami, których akcja nie toczy się w Palm Woods. Oba odcinki też nie pokazują Rocque Records. * To pierwszy odcinek zawierający inną czołówkę. * To pierwszy raz, gdy słowo "Rushers" zostało użyte w serialu. * Duża ilość stron internetowych dodawała artykuły, że film Big Time Rush w akcji jest pilotażowym odcinkiem sezonu 3. Można stwierdzić, że ten odcinek (biorąc to formalnie) jest drugim odcinkiem sezonu 3 * Carlos powiedział w jednym z wywiadów, że szukają gwiazdy specjalnej w pierwszym odcinku sezonu 3. * Sceny z koncertu chłopaków były naprawdę filmami z koncertu w Nashville, 7 marca 2012 roku na Better With U Tour. * Każdy odcinek sezonu 3 nie będzie się prawie zaczynał słowami Big Time, ale się kończy słowami Rush. * 5 kwietnia 2012, Kendall na swoim Twitterze wysłał tweeta: "Skończyliśmy pierwszy odcinek #BTRSezon3, Będzie świetnie! Teraz obiad i odpoczynek :) Nie mogę się doczekać #BigTimeSummerTour !! A wy?" * Premiera odcinka zgromadziła 2.285 widzów. * Artyści/zespoły widziani na ścianie sławy w Kanadzie: ** Katy Perry ** Justin Bieber ** JAY-Z ** Lady Gaga ** Rihanna ** Nicki Minaj ** Taylor Swift ** Demi Lovato ** Red Hot Chili Peppers ** Coldplay ** Snoop Dog ** N*SYNC ** Foo Fighters ** Duran Duran ** Adele ** Christina Aguilera ** Backstreet Boys ** Pitbull ** Usher ** Ozzy Osbourne ** Poison ** Dexy's Midnight Runners ** Dave Matthews Band ** Kajagoogoo ** Micheal Buble ** Enrique Iglesias ** Maroon 5 ** Rascall Flatts Bruce Springsteen ** Flo Rida ** Metallica ** David Lee Roth ** Aerosmith ** The Police ** Heart ** Barbera Streisand ** Erupt * W tym odcinku, na napisach końcowych, Carlos jest nazwany Carlos Pena Jr. * To drugie pojawienie się kubka Gustavo, z napisem "GUSTAVO ROCKS!". Pierwsze się jego pojawienie było w odcinku "Bardzo ważny strajk". Odcinek *Kliknij, by zobaczyć odcinek Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. en:Backstage Rush Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 3 sezonu